List of performances
Since Frosty's debut in 2021, he has embarked on five concert tours (four of them worldwide), along with 20 one-off concerts, and several TV show and award show performances. In 2022, Frosty performed at several one-off concerts in order to promote his debut album, Defined. These performances were later grouped together as the Defined Promo Tour. Frosty performed at several clubs in both the United Kingdom and the United States, singing a few songs from his album live. Along with this, Frosty performed on several television programs both domestically and internationally. In 2023, Frosty performed at three seperate festivals in the United States and United Kingdom in order to further promote his album. With the release of his sophomore album, LuV (2024), Frosty performed on many television programs as well as festivals in order to promote the release. Frosty performed at the Grammy Awards on February 11, 2024, performing the title track from the album. His performance was very controversial, leading to a lot of news press, which led to the song to jump to the top position on the Billboard Hot 100, Frosty which perform at the Billboard Music Awards later that year. The next year, Frosty embarked on his first concert tour, the LuV Tour, in order to promote both his debut album and his sophomore album. During this tour, he performed mostly his singles, traveling across the United States and Canada. The tour was a commercial success, grossing about $45 million dollars with just 42 dates. In 2026, Frosty released his third studio album You and Me. The next year, Frosty released his first soundtrack album, What's His Name. In 2027, Frosty embarked on the What's His Name World Tour in order to promote both of these albums. The What's His Name World Tour was Frosty's first world tour, visiting not just North America, but also Europe, Asia, and Latin America. The tour was a huge commercial success. Frosty's third tour was the Black Blood World Tour, which began in late 2030, and ended in early 2031. This tour promoted his fourth studio album, SouL (2029), as well as his second soundtrack album, Looking Through the Windows (2030). Prior to this, Frosty did not perform much for the two albums, likely due to his mental health deterioration prior to the release of SouL. The Black Blood World Tour was a huge commercial success. It was also a cultural phenomenon, with Frosty receiving worldwide media coverage due to his controversial performance of LuV on tour, leading to him getting death threats while on tour, specifically while in Boston, while also having to censor his tour in Singapore at risk of getting arrested. The tour was his first to visit the region of Oceania. In order to promote Frosty's fifth studio album, Dangerous (2032), he embarked on The Greatest Show World Tour in 2033. Similarly to Frosty's previous tour, the Greatest Show World Tour was controversial, mostly due to its sexual nature. Frosty used the tour as a platform to speak out on social topics such as LGBT discrimination and environmental degradation awareness. Frosty released his sixth studio album, Truth or Dare, in 2034. To promote it, he performed on a few television and award shows. However, he did not tour for the album. After being absent from the stage for eight years, Frosty returned in 2041 on the A Cold World Tour in order to promote Starry Sky (2038) and Dance (2040). Visiting North America, Europe, Asia, and Latin America, the tour was a commercial success. Previously, Frosty performed a few one-off concerts for both albums, being known as the Starry Sky Promo Tour, in 2038, and the Dance Promo Tour, in 2040, respectively. In addition to this, Frosty performed on various television programs and award shows. Frosty performed at the Billboard Hot 100 festival in 2040, being his first festival performance in essentially exactly ten years. Concert tours Award show performances One-off concerts TV show performances Festival performances Main article: Festival performances Category:Performances Category:Frosty's works